


I Still Feel Her

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Cameras, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Ren and Ann's relationship has never been better, but when Ann's modeling career hits a rut, its up to her and Ren to make some sensual pics on a secret website for extra funds. What started as a way to make money quickly became something more...Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 13





	I Still Feel Her

Ann’s modeling career was beginning to bloom. Not only was she looking more mature since her heart was settled, her boyfriend, Ren, was especially supportive of her job of choice. While Ann was busy wearing designer clothes for magazines, Ren went looking for ways to get her name out there in other, more suggestive ways. Modeling only paid so much after all, and while Ren was more than happy to see his special girl dress up, he was always looking for new ways to get her in less clothing. Seeing Ann wear swimsuits for magazines had Ren get tight in his pants, and Ann definitely noticed, especially as after shoots she would kiss him harder than usual, her desire apparent. Sex was frequently done as soon as they could leave the area, with the aggressive Ann doing her best to climb Ren and ride him with passion.

Therefore, when Ren found a website that paid a premium for women to share photos of them in less clothing and in kinky positions, Ren went and showed Ann immediately. 

“I know money can get tight sometimes, but if you post even a little bit on here, just think of the cash.”

“I don’t know,” Ann replied, skeptical, “How do we make sure that people don’t realize who I am?”

“No one can recognize your face if you wear a mask, and with your tight, sexy body you could make just as much.”

“Babe, you know I like it when you talk like that but can you be sure that I won’t be discovered?”

Ren assured Ann, “If we treat this like we do the Phantom Thieves, not only will no one know it's you, but they can also fantasize about your sexy ass, while I get to taste it. The only person who could know is Futaba, and if we bribe her to keep an eye away, no one else would even suspect a thing.”

Ann, still nervous, but not willing, tentatively agreed, to which Ren gave her a tight hug, squeezing her supple ass gently. “I know you’ll do great, and I will be the photographer, so nothing will happen.”

The two sealed the deal with a kiss, with Ren making sure that Ann could feel his hardening cock at just the thought of her body plastered on the internet. Sex that night was better than it had been for weeks, as Ren thrust into Ann’s tight cunt with more vigor, and as he came, all he could imagine was the comments and jealously of Ann’s future supporters wishing that they too, could cum inside the blonde beauty.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo went to work, starting pretty simply with Ann originally posting photos that Ren snapped of her legs and a hint of her ass in a bright red thong, covered by a short plaid skirt. Ren seemed a natural at photography, his proficiency at an all time high, capturing just enough light that Ann’s legs seemed to glisten and her ass looking just brightly enough for anyone looking to want to grip it. Ren was already getting hard, his cock straining in his pants at the thought of Ann getting views of her body. And views did Ann get, as with each suggestive shot getting more views after the last. Once Ann noticed the view count alone making up for the cost of the camera and more, she got really into it.   
Every time they got together to take shots for the secretive website had Ann dress progressively more risque. The next couple of shots had Ann show off her bare back, the light covering nothing, the crack of her ass peeking out of the tight blue bikini briefs that were a size too small for her. Another had her cover her impressive chest with her hands, the fingers covering just enough of her hard nipples, her cleavage shown to the ones willing to pay for it. Each shot had Ann get increasingly moist, the clicks of the camera making her almost moan in anticipation for seeing the comments of thirsty men groveling to see more. 

During these shots, Ren had to focus as hard as possible to not throw the camera aside and ravish Ann until his desires were covering her. As time passed, Ren had to take off his pants, his cock being in pain due to the pressure. Ann knew, and when she kept seeing Ren in less clothing had her horny as well. The camera, and the money it could make from the photos was the only thing keeping the two from grinding the night away. Editing was a nightmare for both of them, having to hold back as Ren struggled to make sure everything showed Ann’s perfect body the right way. This camera was expensive after all, and having to use multiple lenses to get the picture just right, with enough of Ann’s shining body shown, making sure to obscure her adorable face apart from her red lips, took entirely too much time for Ren.

Unfortunately, the light of the attic where Ren stayed was not always the best, especially at night when they had to resort to using the harsh overhead lights that were already in place. This left Ren struggling to finish, as once Ann had completed the shoots, she would pounce on his bed and start masterbating, her moans making it hard to focus. Her fingers slowly making circles around her clit as she read the previous sessions comments made Ann feel wanted and desired more than anything else had before. Each time someone mentioned their need to plug up one of her holes or tear off what little covered her, she inserted a finger in her now glistening vagina. 

Literally the second the photos were edited and uploaded, Ren would rip off whatever else he had and jump on Ann, his cock dripping in precum. Sex afterwords was always amazing, leaving both of them exhausted from the hours of fucking the night away. In fact, they were almost overheard by Sojiro opening the store a couple of times, and if they didn’t open a window during their escapades, the smell of semen and sweat would have overridden his coffee.

It got to the point where enough was enough and though they were making a decent sum, it wasn’t enough to buy out rental space at a professional studio. Racking their brains together as they continued, as comments were still coming in, though less frequently and with an increased amount noting that the backgrounds were dusty and somewhat dim in comparison to other, more professional models out there. After racking their brains for a little while, Ann smiled brightly.  
“That’s it!” she exclaimed, grabbing Ren’s hands in excitement, “We can just rent one of those fancy hotel rooms for a night! That way we can take as many photos as we need for a while and then have some ‘fun’ once it's over.” An said with a knowing wink.

“You’re brilliant, Ann. I’ll go look for one right away.”

With that in mind, Ren started to kiss Ann all over her face and neck causing a blush to form and her to giggle. “Stop that, or we’ll never be able to stop.”

“That’s the plan, Ann.”

With that out of the way, Ren once again climbed on top of Ann and spread her legs out, planning to give his tongue a workout after a long night of photos and fucking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel room they chose was certainly one to behold. A large open window allowed the natural light to shine much more than usual. The walls were impeccably clean, as were the floors and luxurious side chair and bed, proof that the cleaners were paid extremely well. Ann kept smiling as she pranced around, suitcase full of unmentionables careless tossed aside as her eyes looked everywhere. “This is perfect? How much did it cost? No wait, don’t tell me, we just need to make sure to double it with tonight’s session.”

Ren agreed, “Don’t worry, with your delicious, toned figure, and this room being perfect we will be more than okay.”

“Sweet, then let’s get busy before the day is gone and the hotel kicks us out.”

Ann quickly hurried to the random spot on the floor where she threw her belongings and took out a skimpy pink top that would barely cover anything, alongside a matching pair of women’s briefs. Ann knew from experience that just a little bit of her womanly juices would allow for a show-able stain, enough that anyone at a glance could tell that she was turned on. Her clothes quickly came off as well, allowing Ren a quick glance at her naked form before she put on the top, sat in the recliner, and asked for help getting her just excited enough. 

A request like that should never be ignored, and Ren dropped to his knees before Ann and started to lap in her folds.

“How did you get so good at this?” Ann moaned, her juices starting to flow after just a few licks. “You need to stop before nothing gets done.”

Reluctantly, Ren forced himself to pull back and allowed Ann to put on the panties, spot showing just enough to be erotic. Already straining, Ren’s thick cock was trying its best to escape as he fiddled around with the camera while Ann posed, first with her legs slightly spread askew, a hand forming a “V” where her entrance would be.

“You’re so attractive,” Ren uttered, his girth clearly evident. “Let’s get you to move just a little more so that we can get everything in.”

Ann complied, pulling her panties aside slightly, so that her form could be seen through the thin material. “This is so wrong, but so hot.” she uttered, hand absently rubbing herself as Ren snapped photos.

Heavy breaths almost rebounded through the room’s walls as they continued. The next set of clothing was even less, as it involved a tiny black thong and a singular strap to cover Ann’s breasts, too small for any sane person, and too small for Ann, covering the nipples, but not enough to cover her puffy areola. This time Ann leaned over the bed, her large breasts dangling suggestively in front of the camera. This meant Ren as well, who was almost shaking with lust towards the sultry Ann.

“C’mon Ren.” Ann teased, “If you can’t control yourself now, how are you going to when we get to the really naughty shots?”

Ren stuttered, unsure of what to say causing Ann to giggle at him and brush her right hand over Ren’s overstuffed pants. “Keep it in there until I say so, it will be worth every pic.”

Ren nodded, not trusting his voice, and kissed Ann’s hand now near his face. “Okay dear, but be prepared. I won’t go easy on you.”

It was Ann’s turn to look away, a strong blush going to her ears. She quickly ripped off the pathetic amount of cloth she had on and went for the next set. The teasing between the two escalated, as Ann put on more, yet less overall outfits, and Ren at this point tearing off his pants, the pain of his swollen penis being too much. Once Ann noticed this, she knew she had to hurry up her advances before it got too far. Ren was already making slight advancements towards them making love, with his lips now brushing her lower legs when they were spread for film, and taking playful swipes at her ass when it was nude. These are enough in most situations, but the combination of the deluxe suite and Ann’s horniness being at an all time high was enough for them to barely focus on anything but the opposite sex. The heat of the room did nothing to help them, as Ann’s sweat glistened, getting even better shots, though leaving Ren unable to hold himself back for long. He kissed Ann with passion after the last few changes, Ann herself barely pushing him back, all for the sake of the shot. “Stop being a dog in heat.” she exclaimed, as Ren was licking sweat off her curvaceous body, “We only have a couple more left!”

The next one was the final straw for Ren. While it was one of the less risque designs, a dark purple lace camisole that strained against Ann’s full breasts alongside a matching set of undies, the combination of seeing Ann wearing it, midriff bare, had Ren give in to his temptations. Ann was sitting on the bed, back somewhat leaning on the headboard, and trying to emulate what she would look like when she made herself cum. Her lips parted as she rubbed her nipples through the almost see through top, her legs looking like they needed to be gripping someone from behind, her eyes almost closed in pleasure.“You like this?” Ann panted, “You want to be inside this hot piece of ass instead of being behind the camera? Too bad you can-”

She stopped speaking when she realized that Ren was climbing up the bed himself, shirt long gone, and his fat cock poking prominently through his boxers. “What do you think you're doing?” Ann asked, not necessarily upset but certainly shocked as Ren’s purple head was pulsating near her uncovered bellybutton. 

“Shh” Ren barely got out. “Just think of this as a shot.” 

Ann shook her head, seeing that Ren had set the camera down near them, but seeing Ren grip his stout dick, made her not question it too much. Ren smirked at his sexy girlfriend as he hastily started to beat his meat over a non-moving Ann. His face, almost pained in appearance, as his hands stroked his cock was a kink of Ann’s that he knew about and did nothing to hide.

“You couldn’t hold it in, even at the end?” Ann cooed at Ren, using her hand to reach over him and grab at his ass, “Hurry and get off then big boy. We got work to do.”

The combination of Ann teasing him in both voice and hands was enough to set Ren off completely. He pushed Ann until she was laying down completely before his semen started to gush out of his cock like a hydrant. Rope after rope came out of Ren’s starved dick, shooting forward and hitting Ann in the chin, spewing over her covered breasts, and finally making a pool over her stomach. Ren had never cum so much before and Ann was loving it, shouting at the surprise of being coated in her lover’s spunk.

Ren grabbed the camera sitting nearby in haste, taking a few shots of his plastered girl before she could say anything. Ren sputtered out, still dizzy from ejaculating, “This is the hottest you’ve ever looked. Selling this alone will make you rich!”

Ann was worried, though once Ren showed the raw footage of her form sparkling from the rush of being cummed on, she had to agree. Wiping off a bit of the cum from her face, she pulled Ren into a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue as she would his cock. They moaned together in the embrace, Ren’s semen dripping on both of their bodies, though neither cared. They both desperately gripped each other, needing to know that neither was going to leave. Ren fell backwards on the bed, dragging a seduced Ann on top of him. The kiss broke as Ann took off her now-ruined camisole and smiled as her massive tits came free. “Fuck. I thought this would never end. Now we have to pay for a new one.”

Ren shifted Ann’s body so that he could take off his boxers. As he did so, Ann took off what else she had on and started to rub her needing pussy all along Ren’s legs. Sliding back and forth, Ann made herself as sexy as possible as she marked Ren’s lower half with her own juices as he did hers just moments before. Ren could not help but to wonder how he was able to sleep with such a beauty. Ann’s hair was askew, still in her ponytails, as she eventually lowered her body off the bed and made Ren sit on the edge. Knowing what was about to happen, Ren grasped both of Ann’s ponytails and had her lick off all the excess cum from his still ridged cock. Ann loved when Ren took control this way, and as her lips parted once his cock reached them she went all out, thrusting herself in time with Ren’s control. Almost choking on Ren’s fat dick Ann went, swirling her tongue as it went and eventually bottomed into her slutty throat. Ren held her there until Ann’s eyes started to water, before letting go and Ann could slide her way back and get some air. 

Gasping, Ann went in for more, this time making sure that Ren’s balls were well treated. His sack was free of hair per Ann’s wishes so that she could lick and suck each full ball, adding to Ren’s pleasure. “God,” she muttered in between licks, “Why do you taste so good?”

Ren could do nothing at this point but lean back and look at the beautiful Ann doing her best to make him feel good. “You’ve gotten so good at this, I never want you to stop.”

Ann on the other hand, had a different idea. “Nuh-uh mister. It's time for you to make me feel good.” 

She pulled away, having Ren make a little noise in protest, before noticing that she was motioning for him to sit up on the bed. She crawled and then sat on Ren’s lap again, this time his fat cock balancing near Ann’’s twat. “If you want to feel just how ready I am for you, better get those hands moving.” Ann whispered into Ren’s ears before moving his hands towards her chest.

Ann loved having her tits played with, and Ren was a lucky man having so much to do with them. He shuddered a little as he always did with wonder at how he deserved such perfection. He took Ann’s left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby while he pinched her right one. It was Ann’s turn to shake, though this time in ecstasy at how expertly Ren was towards her body. Switching to the other nipple in his mouth, this time he gripped as much as he could of Ann’s bosom, making sure the whole thing felt his touch. Kissing Ann, he put both of Ann’s pert nipples to the test, twisting them hard enough to make Ann scream. Ren kept up this pattern until Ann was cumming from nipple play alone, throwing Ren into a hard, lusty kiss as she racked his back with her nails. “Fuck fuck, Fuck!” she wailed into Ren’s mouth as her body’s climax reached its peak. Ren for his part held Ann close, his hand leaving her chest and making sure that she didn’t fall off of him.

Both Ann and Ren were slick with sweat and each other’s juices, but were nowhere near ready for the night to end. Ren picked up a horny Ann off of his body and went towards the window, setting up the camera on record mode. “I’m going to ruin you for all of those buying your pics.” Ren said, as Ann followed him. “The glass will make it so that everyone can see your perfect ass as I fuck you.”

“Ren, fuck that’s so hot.” Ann couldn’t help but say as Ren picked up her light body and mashed her back into the window, her fat ass on display for anyone who cared to look up. “I’m going to fuck you into the ground.” Ren growled, not making much sense to either of them, but as his fat cock slid into Ann, neither of them cared. 

Ren’s meat slid into Ann, her juices flowing for easy access. Ren was like a beast, plowing into her without anything other than making sure she got off in mind. Ann’s legs wrapped around Ren’s back and her arms were holding around his neck as she sank into his dick. “Ohhhh fuck!” she screamed as her body was being marked. “More, give me more!”

Ren was more than happy to oblige, holding her up as he splayed Ann’s back against the window. If anyone looked, they would easily see Ann’s pussy being laid open for Ren’s erection as their bodies melded together lost in the primal sex. Ann’s back pressed against the frame, threatening to crack at Ren’s intense thrusts into his lover. Ann wasn’t saying anything legible at this point, only moaning and gibbering about Ren’s cock. It built both of them to the point where Ren bit at Ann’s neck, leaving a mark that she would curse him out later for. Right now however, it just helped guide Ann along to a massive orgasm, her pussy tightening up on Ren’s dick, ready for his seed. Seed that was also building up, as Ren’s shaft burst into Ann, a decent amount being shot into Ann’s needy hole. Ren held her until they both finished their climaxes, upon which he fell backwards, dragging a cum filled Ann along with him. As they hit the floor, they felt no pain, only each others’ lips as they made out in a frenzy. They danced around into each other’s mouths, not wanting to part, though Ren’s cock popping out of Ann made her gasp in surprise, ending their loving moment.

Both still naked, Ren helped up a tired Ann from the floor and sat her on the bed before grabbing the camera that filmed the two coupling. “Do you want to see something hot as hell?” Ren asked Ann who nodded and once Ren came with the camera, she sat in his lap, cuddling into him. The camera’s view pointer caught the action to a tee, somehow catching the action perfectly. While their faces were not in full shot, which relieved both of them, it got a great shot of Ren’s cock filling Ann from an angle, their bodies in display as the duo had their tryst. Ren’s cock stirred from its flaccid state, still ready for more as they watched Ann get filled. Ann wondered at the precision Ren somehow shot the duo. She gave a small laugh at the end as they fell, both locked in each other’s eyes to notice at the time. “We can charge anything for this,” She spoke to Ren, looking into his eyes with lust, “Cut out the last couple of seconds and it will be the sexiest thing on the site.”

Ren couldn’t help but to agree, kissing the tip of Ann’s nose playfully before moving to her red lips. They kissed for a long while, hands exploring the other’s body. Knowing that they will find nothing new, but needing to hold onto the other as their passion took control. The time flew by as it was now nearing night during their shoot, the sun entering twilight. Ren broke the kiss and looked over Ann’s body with happiness and wonder, glad that he could share it around online, but still claim that Ann was his and his alone. Though the two were used to each other’s nude forms, Ann couldn’t help but get a little red as she felt Ren’s sharp gaze cover all over her perfect figure. She felt safe with Ren, believing that he would do nothing to get their cover blown on the internet and she felt his love deep down inside her. She too looked into Ren’s eyes as she asked, “You know how I have saved something until a special time? Well I think it's ready.” 

Ann stood up, making sure to sway her ass so that Ren could see nothing but it as she bent over her case, grabbing a small tube of lube and holding it towards her lover. “I cleaned up this morning just in case. Promise to be careful?”

Ren was already getting hard from what just transpired, but hearing that Ann was willing to give up her anal virginity to him caused his dick to go full throttle, expanding to its full size in seconds. Ren had never agreed to anything so fast before, stumbling over his words at the mere thought of entering Ann’s full ass, always looking to be spanked. Ann giggled at her boyfriend, before getting on her hands and knees, trying to look as sexy as possible, and sexily saying, “Come and get this Panther’s ass filled.”

That was all Ren needed to rush to his lover’s side, grabbing the lube and hastily coating his full rod with it. Making sure that nothing was uncovered, he slapped Ann’s ass with it, causing her to gasp in anticipation. “Hurry up, get my hole juiced up too.” was all she could manage to utter before Ren’s now-lubed index finger entered her tight buttocks. Ren did his best to coat the insides of Ann’s anal cavity, even adding his middle finger to best prepare her. Ann, never having anything really go into her butt before, was not quiet in the least, making adorable little noises as Ren’s digits curled up and explored her dark insides. “Hurry up and fuck this minx!” she screamed at Ren, who pulled his fingers out in surprise, causing the sudden exit from Ann’s asshole making her groan.

Ren positioned himself, spreading Ann’s cheeks enough before guiding his purple cock head into her tiny asshole. The head alone made Ann start to shape, having nothing that thick enter her. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” she managed to utter, more bravado in her voice than she really felt.

Ren, now more confident that she could take him due to her words, pushed a bit more in, two inches of his cock quickly filling her asshole, making Ann scream. “Oh god! It's so much!” she wailed as Ren pushed more inside her, slower this time to make Ann more used to dick in her delicious ass. Ann never stopped moaning in the buildup, turning into outright screaming in delight once Ren’s hips started to bounce off her booty. 

“You like that?” Ren’s voice sounded cocky as he slid his broad cock in and out of Ann’s hole. “It’s only going to get better from her on.”

“Ahhh! Please give it to me!” Ann shouted at Ren, who slapped her ass hard with his hands on each bountiful cheek, before gripping her hips and began plowing into her. 

Ann for her part, was taking this brutal fucking of her ass as best she could, tears in her eyes from the force, but loving every second. “More! Fuck my asshole! Make it yours!” she wailed as Ren complied, making her ass bounce from the thrusts. Her cheeks bright red from the amount of slaps, her hips swaying in time from Ren’s prodding. 

Neither were making any sense vocally, only making primal growls during the assault. Ren’s grips of Ann’s hips making Ann’s lower half redder from the pleasure. Ann for her part was pushing back as much as she could in order to match Ren’s shoves, her body slick with sweat. Ren knew that the tightness of Ann’s now deflowered hole would make him not hold out for long. Ann, now entranced by the fullness that her ass felt, started to rub on her clit, wanting them both to climax at the same time. The pressure of Ren’s cock and her engorged clitoris was enough to have Ann dive into a fierce orgasm, her body buckling at the pressure that it unleashed upon her. Her asshole clenched so much that Ren blew his own load into it, making it the third full climax of the night, and once he was able to pull out, Ren noticed that the sight of Ann’s ass leaking his semen would be burned into his memory, the sexiness of it giving Ren a new kink.

They both fell down after their final climaxes, this time not even able to lay together. Once the glow started to fade away, it was nighttime, the room having the moon shine its light on the two spent individuals. Slowly they sat up together, and held hands smiling at the thought of how they spent their day.

Eventually Ann looked into Ren’s eyes and playfully said with a wink, “Next time, we need to capture that on camera. Imagine that fat cock shooting down my back. All the fans that would come in.”

Ren didn’t even need to think, and just shoved his mouth onto Ann’s, causing another deep kiss. He didn’t need to think about “Next time” when he was with the nubile Ann, because the night was still young. They had all the time in the world to think of what to shoot next. He just wanted Ann all to himself for just a while longer, fans be damned, though silently agreeing that he wanted to be up close to take that shot of Ann’s lower torso glistening his gobs of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for more stories, Tifa pics, and more!


End file.
